The Unwanted
by Maven Fair
Summary: Yamaguchi Tadashi, 2nd year at Karasuno, is falling into depression. Feeling as though nothing matters, he commits a shocking attempt at death. And while he struggles with his life, little does he know that his volleyball team members, one by one, are falling into sorrow. Tsukiyama and Kagehina. Btw, just imagine they are 2nd years and they didn't go to nationals.
1. Chapter 1

**This was actually made on a whim, because lately I've been addicted to Haikyuu! The pairings so far are gonna be Tsukiyama and Kagehina. I'll tell you guys if I add more. Hope you like it!**

Chapter One: Unneeded and Unwanted

Yamaguchi looked out at the grey sky of which seemed to reflect his current mood perfectly. Yet another game had gone by without any good plays on his part. And Tsukishima had yet again ignored his constant attempts to converse. It was almost as though he wasn't needed by anyone. Then again, when has he ever been needed. He was always average in every aspect, sports, height, looks, grades. He wasn't like Tsukki, who was good at anything he tried for. Tsukki, who could get any girl he wanted. Tsukki, who was amazingly smart. Tsukki, who didn't seem to care if he was there or not.

That afternoon, Yamaguchi couldn't focus at practice one bit. Not that anyone noticed, seeing as he was that unneeded. Nobody cared about how good his serves had gotten, or how hard he tried. All that mattered was the point. All that mattered was that we won. All that they needed was good players. Hinata, Kageyama, Sugawara-san, Daichi-san, Noya, Tanaka, and Tsukishima. Yamaguchi could never be like them. No matter how hard he tried, he'd never be like that. "Oi, Yamaguchi, watch ou-"

The volleyball hit him full force, right in the face. Blurred outlines of people came into his vision. He blinked rapidly, trying to get the back dots to go away. Slowly, they faded. Yamaguchi sat up straight and looked around. Hinata asked if he was okay. "Of course. It didn't hurt that much." Faking a smile was easy. Pretending not to feel was simple.

"Oh, thank goodness."

Practice started up again. Coach Ukai started to throw spikes, having us try and receive them. Doesn't matter, though. It's not as though he was gonna be on the court to catch them. Noya will get them. Yamaguchi half-heartedly went for them, not paying too much attention to his movements. Yells of "Try harder"'s followed this. Noya went after him, effortlessly saving each. He looked over at where Tsukki was practicing blocks, and where Hinata was spiking balls. Sighing, he started to pick up his stuff.

~Time Skip~

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes."

Yamaguchi handed over the club resignation form. "Sir, I'm sorry, but I want to focus of my grades."

"I understand. I hope you rethink about being in the Volleyball Club." Yeah, right. It wasn't as though he contributed once.

"Thank you for advising me so far."

~Time Skip~

"Hey, where's Yamguchi."

Tsukishima, questioning looks on their faces. "How should I know. I haven't talked to him for a few days."

His statement surprised nearly everyone. Yamaguchi constantly hung out with Tsukishima. You'd rarely ever see one without the other. Yet today one wasn't at practice today. "Uh... I think I need to tell you guys something." Itestu said. Everyone turned to face him. "Yamaguchi...quit the team about a week ago. I asked if he was sure, but he said he wanted to focus on his studies." At this point, Coach Ukai and Kiyoko had come over.

"H-he quit?! He didn't say anything about this." Strangely, Tsukishima was the most upset about his news.

"He quit?! But his serves were getting better and better!"

"Well, I mean, it's not like he was actually on the court a lot. And this way, we first years have a better chance of getting on court, rather than some mediocre player." Heads turned to look at the new first year, Sawada, the one who had said it. And with a deadly air around him, Tsukishima slowly made his way towards the poor first year.

"Just because Yamaguchi isn't a regular, doesn't mean he isn't good. You got me?" He towered over him by a good 20 inches. Sawada start to shake in fear.

"I-I don't have to listen to you!" He said while running away.

~Time Skip~

[Yamaguchi's POV]

I stared down at the small knife in my hand, the blade reflecting the bathroom light. I was going to do this. It's not like anyone will miss me. My parents would probably be sad, but it's not like anything would change. Eventually, they would go back to normal. And Tsukki, he would be rid of my constant nuisance to him. I'd be doing more good than harm, really. "Sorry, Tsukki." I whisper as the knife cuts deep into my wrist. Blood started to pool, eventually dropping onto the bathroom floor. Pain sting my wrists, but I cut deeper, and then black engulfed me.

I woke to ridiculously bright lights right in my eye. Blinking vigorously, I tried to sit up. Pain stabbed at my wrists, and I immediately collapsed back onto the bed. Staring up at the white light again, I thought to myself 'So I'm still here.' It wasn't a question. It wasn't as though I wasn't expecting to survive, because I did expect to live. It was a half-hearted decision on my part, really it was only a mere attempt of escape. There was obviously going to be more, although…

"Oh! You're awake!" A chipper voice brought me out of my deep inner thoughts, and I looked at the owner.

A man stood in the doorway, having to stoop low in order to fit. He was wearing a blue nurse uniform, and held a clipboard and pen in hand. He smiled sweetly at me, as if to say 'don't worry, I won't hurt you' ."I'll go get the doc."

No more than five minutes had passed before a plain looking woman came bustling through the door, while the male nurse hurried to shut the door. Her face wasn't what one would call beautiful, but she had this air around her that just made you feel so at peace with yourself. Her heart shaped face was framed with brown hair which was held back in a bun. She was skinny, but not stick thin. Her face was soft and caring, like a mother's. "I see you're awake. That's great! I shall inform your family immediately. Y'know, for the first few days, this tall man would rarely leave your side! You must have a really good friend." Her smile was almost as big as Hinata's. That's where it hit me.

"Um, miss, I hope you don't mind me asking, but what's your name?"

"Oh dear, I forgot to say, didn't I! My name's Hinata Nashi, but you can call me doc if you want." She laughed happily. "You might know my son, Hinata Shouyo? He goes to your school."

"Uh, actually, I do. We're on the same volleyball team."

"That's magnificent! Oh my, I've gotten off track! I'll go call your parents right now." Moving out of the room, the male nurse came forward again.

"I'm gonna do some tests on you, ok? I just need to test your blood pressure and heartbeat."

 **Thanks for reading! Plz review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I love this story so far, even though it's only one chapter. So, I have cool news! I got an Ao3 account. It's under the same name, so please check it out! I'm going to be uploading this story and all my other stories too.**

Chapter two: His dark side

Hinata stared out at the clear sky, and the sun just barely peaking through the horizon. Leaning on his bike, he sighed. Of course, nobody was there to see it. Oh no, Hinata made sure of that. If someone had seen him, Hinata Shouyo, _sighing,_ he wouldn't hear the end of it. But, truth be told, he was quite unhappy at the moment. Him and Kageyama weren't getting anywhere, despite his efforts. In fact, if anything, he and Kageyama were getting further apart. Whenever he tried to talk to him lately, Kageyama ignored him even more often than usual. It didn't help that home was starting to be a place of horror, rather than joy…

"No! Stop thinking about stuff like that!"

"Oi, dumbass, what are you saying so early in the morning?" A rough voice tore him back to reality.

"Hey Bakageyama!" Hinata shouted cheerfully, smiling as bright as the sun. But if you looked closely, something wasn't quite right. Fortunately, or rather, unfortunately, Kageyama noticed that small thing.

"Is something wrong?" He leaned close to his face, but then pulled back almost immediately. Hinata's heart ached, and he felt something well up in his throat. But he swallowed it back down, and did what he always did. Act like everything was okay.

"Nothing's wrong! What made you have that idea? Come on, we're gonna be late if we don't hurry!"

~Time Skip~

[Hinata's POV]

Sinking into my desk, I plastered my usual airy and stupid smiling facade. People greeting me knew nothing, and I was determined to keep it that way. And as class started, I didn't even attempt to try and listen, seeing as being an idiot was also a cover. Low grades were something to be expected from me, although I was smart enough to be in the college prep classes. Deceiving people was elementary, and also fun. Even though I'd done such a great job of pretending, and closing off my heart, Kageyama… Kageyama was different. He _understood_ me. Or, at least, I thought he did. "-inata! Hinata Shouyo!"

I stood straight up, as though someone had electrocuted me. Everyone around me started to laugh, and I forced a smile too, even though my back was stinging painfully. It was worth it, though. The road to popularity was either meant being smart, pretty, or funny. Being smart went against my character, and being pretty was… well, it wasn't something you could choose to be. Only select people are chosen to be beautiful, and I was not one of them. Shimizu-senpai, for example, was picked. Tsukishima, Kageyama, Oikawa… all of them were chosen to have a life full of wonderful things. I, on the other hand, was chosen to suffer.

I sat back down, ignoring the strain on my legs. The lesson started up again, and I immersed myself in my drawing. It was a small sketch of a volleyball, with black raven wings. I smiled down at it sadly. Lifting my pencil up to my paper, I added a small detail to the wings. Perfect.

Soon enough, class was over, and I started to pack up my things, talking animatedly to someone in my class -Kinjirou, I think- when I suddenly stopped. My heart resounded in my ears, and I moved a hand to where my back was. Blood had seeped through my white undershirt, and would be visible if I put my jersey on later. If I didn't leave quick, I would have to change in front of the team. Standing up quickly, I rushed out of the room, not even bothering to say my goodbyes.

My breath had become ragged before I had reached a bathroom. Peeling off my black outer coat, I started to unbutton the white undershirt. As I knelt down to pick up my volleyball uniform, my back slowly tore open again. Wincing slightly, I pulled the uniform over my head. All of a sudden, I heard the screech of the bathroom stall door, and then a gasp. I whipped around, my uniform still halfway on. There stood Kageyama, his face dumbstruck. It seemed as though time stopped. The drip of the runny faucet broke the unbearable silence that had engulfed the bathroom. Drip, drip, drip…

"WHAT IS THAT?!" I pulled the jersey over my head, and took a deep breath.

"Nothing. It is nothing." My face turned serious, something that I tried to avoid at all costs. I rarely ever showed this face, it was usually saved for important games.

"What's wrong with you? Of COURSE something happened!" Kageyama grabbed me roughly by the shoulder, and lifted up the black and orange fabric. His eyes scrutinized the scars. I could feel myself becoming self-conscious, and immediately shoved it back down. I glared up at him, and felt my face grow hot.

"What do you care? It's none of your business." I said, shrugging his hand off my shoulder. In a sudden burst of speed, I zipped past him. I made it to the main entrance before Kageyama had caught up to me. Perhaps it was my injuries. Or perhaps something deep down _wanted_ me to be caught. Either way, he had managed to stop me. Then, he did something I wasn't expecting what so ever. He picked me up bridal style. Bridal. Style. Being picked up that way was almost as embarrassing as him seeing my scars. "Oi! What are you doing?!" I shouted.

By now, nearly anyone within a five meter distance had stopped what they were doing and started watching us. If my face could get redder, it did. "It's nothing! I sweat! Really! I just, uh, fell…" It was obvious that he wasn't having any of this, but he seemed to let it go. He set me down and motioned for us to go to the gym. We needed to get to practice, or else we would be in trouble. It also didn't help that Yamaguchi was still in the hospital…

To be continued…


End file.
